2019.03.07: ooc: Doris and Marcus
Marcus Antoninus02/26/2019 As they turn to leave the Elder Ventrue's new home, he turns to the Seneschal "Would you care for company. Just the dog and I, of course." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)02/26/2019 "If Wick will tolerate me fussing over him." There is an odd sense of the singer...decompressing, in a way. Shifting gears? Something like that. Marcus Antoninus02/26/2019 There is a wagging tail from the dog at Marcus; heel "Darling, I think he's very happy to see you." Said with a smile Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)02/26/2019 "Bah...we barely had time to properly know one another. I wonder if he would get on well with Scooter..." Nothing odd about a woman in Edwardian garb and a very well-dressed man in contemporary attire whatsoever. At least, not when one of the party is known to be the eccentric head of Human Resources for the largest employer in town. That much money and influence grants leeway. Marcus Antoninus02/26/2019 "He only recently arrived. I shall have to arrange a play-date." Nothing odd at all. He offers her the crook of his arm Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)02/26/2019 Her hand slips into the offered crook of the arm and she walks beside him, companionable but not too close. "I shall have to write Grandmama directly. I do not doubt she will be visiting again as soon as she can make an excuse to." Marcus Antoninus03/02/2019 "I am certain she will want to see a number of people here. I did not know that she and Lord Everard were close." A gentle tug on Wick's leash and a quiet "Heel." brings the distracted corgi back into the group. "He is a good boy. I had thought to leave him in Montreal, but I am glad to have him with me" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/02/2019 "I met him ages ago...briefly, but still. Back when I was still mending my one good dress." Doris smiles faintly and offers to take over minding the leash. "I think he will do you some good." Marcus Antoninus03/02/2019 "If he is anything like his grandchilde, I am certain that he will. I will, at least, give him the opportunity." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/02/2019 "I was talking about Wick. I already know seanuncail will make something of you." There is that unfamiliar Gaelic word again...with the same shadings of affection and respect. Marcus Antoninus03/02/2019 "That is the second time you've referred to him that way.What does it mean?" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/02/2019 "It is a relationship term denoting how he fits into my life." Marcus Antoninus03/02/2019 He nods. "It sounds almost like a derivative of your title."Leaning down, scritching Wick between the ears. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/02/2019 "Not quite the same thing at all." Doris smiles. "He mentioned that you need to learn and that he would be happy to teach you a civilized tongue." Marcus Antoninus03/02/2019 "Along with, apparently, a number of other things as well." A hand over hers in the crook of his arm. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/02/2019 "Well...we cannot have the public consort of the most powerful woman in the city be unpolished." A tiny smile and she squeezes his arm. There is a softness and a little bit of distance in her tone. "I am interested to see what you will become." Marcus Antoninus03/03/2019 "I intend to be the best version of myself. Nothing more can I be, and I will accept nothing less." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/03/2019 "None of us know who that is, really...so it will be interesting for both of us...no?" Still that hint of distance. "We shall see who that is." Marcus Antoninus03/03/2019 "I have always known, darling. Self-awareness, after all, is half the key to success." A glance at the smaller woman, and a smile. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/03/2019 There is a soft sigh, then Doris manages to smile up at Marcus. "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles," she quotes. Marcus Antoninus03/03/2019 "I've read that too."A chuckle. "You seem lost in thought, Doris..." Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/03/2019 "It has been a complicated evening. Much to think about." Marcus Antoninus03/03/2019 "It has been. Though not all for a loss." Again, he stops, scritching Wick behind the ears and whispering something about "Whosagoodboy" quietly to the dog. Clearly, he had been missed. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/03/2019 The singer's expression softens around the edges as she watches Marcus and Wick. "He missed you." Marcus Antoninus03/03/2019 "The feeling has been mutual. Perhaps you're right, perhaps he will be good for me too" Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/03/2019 "He will force you to keep a routine, at least." Marcus Antoninus03/03/2019 "At least, he will make me get some exercise in a day, though with the running around I do, I get enough." A smile as they approach the Devil. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/03/2019 "I shall leave you here. I have work to attend to and Wick is not really allowed in the bar." Marcus Antoninus03/03/2019 "Good night, darling. I should get Wick home - and perhaps see if Lizzy would like to bring Scooter over for a play-date soon." He leans down to kiss the small woman. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)03/03/2019 Doris turns her cheek up towards the incoming kiss. "Good night, dear." Marcus Antoninus03/03/2019 A moment later, a silhouette - man and dog - walking away towards Ventrue territory under the glow of the streetlamp. Category:Logs